Human Friend
by Redfury16
Summary: Stephanie moves to Karakura Town and is now living with the Kurosaki family. Wierd things start to happen and poor Stephanie starts to get mixed up in it. There will be different pairings with her too. It is rated "M" just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or the character except for my own Character, which you all have seen in the "Devil's Host", Stephanie. You will all follow her in her new adventure as a human girl who moves to Karakura after Ichigo defeats the bounts and before Rukia returns. She looks the same as in Devil

's Host, but with school uniform and doesn't have any dirt or scars on her. This story will be in her point of view if I change it I will inform you guys in this text before the chapter begins.

My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to get a different perspective on life. So you know what they did, they sent me to Japan. Which I really wasn't bummed out about because I have always wanted to go, but to send me without telling me until the day my plane is supposed to leave. REALLY?!

"ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at my parents. I thought we were taking a trip to Orlando, but no we ended up at the airport.

"We thought we would surprise you Stephanie." My mom said.

"Yeah, you sure did surprise me and twenty minutes before my flight is supposed to leave!" I yelled.

"Ok. Here is your ticket and be safe ok." My mom said.

They unloaded my bags and wished me luck. I just watched as they drove off waving at me. I then grabbed my bags and headed towards the gate for my plane.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I almost got left behind on my flight, but I made it to the gate just before they closed it off. Now I am sitting in my seat looking out the window waiting for the loading to finish. So that took about another thirty minutes of my time. Then the plane took off as soon as it was all clear.

**19 LONG Hours Later**

I first thought I could just listen to music for the whole flight then I realized that it was freakin 19 hours long. So I passed out within 6 hours of being on the flight. I got off the plane and went to baggage pick up. There I grabbed my bags and went to the front gate. This was the part where I wonder if my parents thought this through. Where am I supposed to go? I turned my phone on and saw that there was a missed call and a message. I listened to the voicemail and it was my parents telling me to catch a train to a town called Karakura. I groan and tried finding a ride there, but all the drivers ignored me. So I said fuck it and started to walk. It took about an hour to reach the train station, but I arrived just as the train was boarding. I got into my cart and relaxed hoping for a nice ride…

"Out of the way!" I heard a voice shout outside my window so I looked out to see what was going on.

"GAH!" Screamed someone a boy pushed passed.

"Sorry!" He yelled. He was really fast and was in a hurry as you can hear outside. I didn't get a good look at him before he took off down the aisles towards the gates.

"Someone is on a mission." I said to myself. Then I heard a crashing noise come from just outside my door.

"I'm sorry Miss." I heard a voice say. Wait that is the voice from outside. I quickly got up to see what happened. The poor cart lady was laying on the ground holder her head and the boy was doing the same.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked and bent down to help the lady up.

"Yes we are and thank you young lady." The women said with a smile.

"Your welcome and are you sure your ok?" I asked again to both of them.

"Yeah. I am very sorry for running into you." The boy next to me said as he stood up.

"It's ok young man. Accidents happen." The lady said and then she kept walking down the hallway.

"You know you could have hurt that poor lady." I scolded him. He looked at me and just ignored me and continued down the hall.

*He did not just ignore me!* I thought. I got angry and ran up behind him then turned him around and stared at him. "We'll? What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

"I didn't know I had to answer to little girls." He said back and walked past me.

Ok he did it now.

***BAM!***

I kicked him in the back of the head sending him tumbling face first onto the floor.

"Just because you're a giant doesn't mean I am short! I am actually taller than most of my friends!" I yelled at him.

He turned around with an annoyed look on his face (you know like in the show when he yells at Nel for saying his name wrong, never mind) and I could see a vain almost popping on his head. Oh boy I think I just pissed off the jolly green giant. I ran into my cart and shut the door, locking it as it shut.

"Open this door!" He demanded.

I stuck my tongue out at him and sat back in my chair watching as he tried to open the door multiple times. Now that I have the chance to look at him fully and clearly I can now know what I am dealing with. He was tall for sure, he looked like he had muscles, and he was pretty cute if I say so myself. He had orange hair, brown eyes, he was wearing a black shirt, brownish pants, and there was this weird wooden thing attached to one of the loops on his pants. It looked like a…..skull?

"Hey, what's on your pants right there?" I asked and pointed at it.

He looked confused at first then looked where I was pointing, then his faced switched to shock.

"You can see that?" He asked.

Before I could answer him the conductor came around and ushered people into their carts. He walked off still looking at me and then he left each other's view. Man it has only been two hours in this country and I am already picking fights with people.

**Two Hours Later**

The train arrived at the station and during the ride on the train I got a call from my parents telling me who I was staying with. They said that the family I would be staying with where the Kurosaki's? I made my way off the train and I didn't see the guy around anywhere so I continued walking. My family texted me the address and so I started my search for the street and house. I must have walked for hours because it was starting to get dark and my feet hurt. I ended up at a shop for food. I saw a map and grabbed it hoping to find my way to the street. Right when I was about to give up and sleep on the streets for the night a felt someone pull on my jackets sleeve.

"Hello, are you lost?" I looked down and saw a girl with light brownish blonde hair. She was giving me a questioning look and she also looked concerned.

"Yeah." I said. "I am supposed to be staying with a family hear, but I can't seem to find the street or house.."

"Wait! What is your name?" I the girl asked.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Stephanie MacDonald." I replied.

"You're the girl that is staying with us!" The girl squealed and hugged me. "You're just in time too. I am making my big brother Ichigo's favorite meal tonight!"

"I guess I am lucky to run into you. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Yuzu Kurosaki." She replied.

She grabbed my hand and we left the entrance to the shop. We arrived at her house in ten minutes. It was two stories high and it looked like there was a clinic in the down stairs off to the side. We walked up to the door and we entered the house.

"I'm back!" Yuzu called out.

"Yuzu! My beautiful daughter!" I heard a man scream and run out of nowhere and hugged his daughter. "Who is this, Yuzu?" The man asked staring at me. He was tall, with black hair, a beard, he had a yellow flower shirt on and brown pants,

"This is Stephanie, dad, she is the girl that is staying with us." Yuzu ansered.

"My third daughter has finally arrived!" The man started to cry and then he pulled me into a hug almost crushing me.

"You're going to kill her before she can even meet the rest of us." I heard another voice say.

"Karin, why are you so mean to me?!" The father said still crying.

The girl called Karin was leaning on the wall watching us. She also had black hair and was as tall as Yuzu, plus they both looked the same age. Are they twins? She walked up to me and stuck her hand out to shake.

"Hi, my name is Karin Kurosaki." She said.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." I said as I shook her hand.

"I will show you to your room so we can get your stuff set up." She said.

"I would love that. Thank you."

She nodded and we headed around the corner, through what looked like the living room, and up the stairs. We walked down the hall and got half way when a door opened to my right and someone ran straight into me making me and the person fall to the ground with them on top of me.

"Ugh. Man that hurt. Who bumped into me?" Said a deep voice

"Hey! You're the one that bumped into me." I said back.

I looked up and we both made eye contact.

"YOU!" We both screamed.

*You have go to be kidding me!*

*something*= what I am thinking

"something"= what I am saying

I will be working on this story and my other story Devil's Host, but this kind of popped in my head and now I am really excited to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

We are back with another chapter of Human Friend. In this chapter school starts for Stephanie and she makes some new friends. Again I don't own Bleach or the Characters just Stephanie.

"YOU!" We both screamed.

We both jumped up and pointed at each other with annoyed looks.

"You two know each other?" Karin asked with a surprised and questioning look.

"Yeah! This guy chased me on the train earlier today!" I said.

"That's because you kicked me!" I yelled at me still pissed.

"You called me short!" I accused him.

"That's because you are!" He said with a smug grin.

***BAM!***

I kicked him in the face this time and he fell holding his face.

"Call me short one more time and you're done." I told him.

"Hahaha! Ichigo you sure do have a way with women!" His dad laughed.

"Goat face don't get involved or else you might be next." Karin said. "Alright let me show you where you will be staying."

"Wait, she's staying with us!?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, her parents asked us to look after her. I feel really dumb. My name is Ishin." He said.

"Yeah goat face, now let me show her where she will be staying." Karin said.

We continued down the hallway and I walked passed Ichigo who gave me an annoyed look. I just stuck my tongue at him and walked off. I could hear behind me Ichigo's dad trying to hold him back from kicking me and Yuzu telling them to stop. We arrived at a door at the far end of the hall and Karin opened it. Inside where three beds, two on either side of the room and one in the middle between them. There looked like there was barely any room to walk.

"Your bed is the one in the center and ours are the ones to the side." Karin said.

"Thank you very much." I said and gave her a smile.

"Your welcome." She said, "Supper will be done in a couple of minutes. So come down when you are ready."

"Ok." I said.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Supper is ready!" I heard Yuzu say.

I walked out of the room and down the hall only to run into Ichigo again. We locked eyes and just starred at each other. I shifted on my feet and I rubbed the back of my head.

"I think we got off on a bad start." I said. "I'm sorry I kicked you, stuck my tongue at you, and kicked you in the face again."

"It's ok. Sorry I called you short and chased you." Ichigo said. "Let's restart our meeting. Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Hey, I'm Stephanie MacDonald." I said.

We both smiled and kept shaking each other's hand.

"I am so glad you two are making up."

We both turned and saw everyone standing there smiling.

"Yeah, we thought we both got off on the wrong foot." Ichigo said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Come one let's eat I'm hungry." Karin said and walked off.

"Karin! Don't be so mean." Yuzu said.

They walked off, followed by Ishin, and they kept arguing. Ichigo looked at me and nodded towards them.

"Let's go eat Dinner." He said.

"Ok." I followed him as he walked off.

**Next Day**

"This uniform is too small." I said. "Are you sure you ordered the right size?" I asked Ichigo.

"My dad was in charge of that and knowing him he probably messed it up." He replied.

"Alright, I will just ask the school for another one." I said.

"Alright." Ichigo said.

Yuzu made everyone lunch and then we were all off. Ichigo and I walked to the school in silence. We arrived there in about ten minutes. Everyone was gathered in the court yard conversing with each other. Ichigo led me up the stairs and into a hallway. There where classrooms on the right side of the hallway as we walked down.

"Good morning, Ichigo." A boy said. He had black hair and he was wearing the same school uniform as Ichigo. Then again all the boys wore the same uniforms and so did the girls.

"Hey, Mizuiro." Ichigo said.

"I…..chi…..go!"

***BAM***

A boy that was running down the hall got slammed right into Ichigo's upper arm.

"Hey." Was all Ichigo said.

The boy fell to the ground twitching in pain. He had brown hair and he came up to Ichgio's chest with height, so did the other boy.

"I told you not to do that." Mizuiro said.

"Next time for sure…." Said the boy with brown hair.

"Jeez. You're hopeless as usual." Ichigo said as he walked off.

I just stood there confused and almost laughing at the situation. Mizuiro looked at me with a confused look.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Stephanie MacDonald. I am staying with Ichigo and his family for a while." I said.

We shook hand and he smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mizuiro Kojima and this is.."

"HI! My name is Keigo Asano!" The boy said before the other could answer. "It is sooo nice to meet you!" Keigo said.

"Leave her alone Keigo. We need to get to class." Ichigo called back at us.

"It was nice meeting you two." I said with a smile and waved at them as I followed Ichigo.

"See ya." They both said.

We walked down the hall way some more and entered a classroom.

"Good mouring, Ichigo." A girl said waving at him.

A guy with long shaggy hair next to her just nodded and grunted at him.

"Nice to see that your hair is a messy as usual." A guy with blue hair said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo replied back to the guy.

"What, What, What, What is this?! You're all together again!? Chad…..for some reason Inoue….and Ishida?! You've all been acting weird since summer break…. But ever since you all took that vacation at the same time, your buddy-buddy level has increased even more! What happened?! Tell me already! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Keigo cried and waved his hand reapetidly.

"Nothing happened!" Ichgio said.

"I get it! I can tell that you're leaving me out of something big! It's finally begun! I'm being left out of the circle!" Keigo continued to cry.

"Pretty much. Now that you understand, go over there." Ichigo said very seriously.

"Can't you tell that he is just teasing you?" Mizuiro said.

"You stupid blue skies!" Keigo said as he ran off crying.

"Who is this?" The guy with the blue hair asked.

"This is Stephanie MacDonald. She will be staying with me and my family for a while." Ichgio replied.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said smiling at them.

"Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue." The girl with long orange hair said smiling at me. "This is Uryu Ishida." The guy with blue hair moved his glasses and nodded. "And Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls him Chad." The tall big guy nodded at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Good….Mourning Hime!" I girl with red hair came behind Orihime and hugged her. Right after that she was kicked in the face and sent flying away from Orihime. "As usual, an impressive retort…"

"That's not a retort! I keep telling you that it's a kick! Jeez! It's already autumn and you're still in heat!" The girl that kick the other said.

"Hey, Tatsuki!" Ichigo said to her.

"Hey! Ichigo, how's your paper going?" She asked.

"Paper?" He asked.

"The assignment you were given while you were all on break. I told you about it, remember?!" She said.

"Oh, I forgot about it." Ichigo said.

"Seriously, are you ok?" The girl Tatsuki asked. "Don't blame me if you don't finish it in time!"

"I know." Ichigo said.

"Well, that's fine. Anyway, things will get troublesome afterwards if you take to many breaks." She said. "Huh. Who's that? Wait, are you the new girl?"

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

I sat down in my seat and listened to their conversation.

"What's that?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, umm it's a charm my dad decided to sew onto my uniform." Ichigo said.

"I knew that without even asking." She said.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked.

"It's obvious! Who else besides your father would do such a thing?" She said. "That is not what I am talking about. I was asking about that skull!" She said.

"This I bought when." Ichigo eyes got big. He also looked shocked too.

Hey that is the skull I saw on his pants yesterday on the train.

"Tatsuki….You can see this?" He asked.

"Huh. What do you mean by that?" She asked.

I thought the same thing.

"Hey!" A lady said.

"Oh, the teacher's here." Keigo said.

"Hey, get to your seats men!" The teacher said.

"Okay." Tatsuki said.

"All right! Everyone's all here today! Oshima and Sorimachi are never here, but they're delinquents, so it's fine! They'll probably be alright!" She said.

Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy or something.

"Alright I have a wonderful announcement to say to you all." She said. "Today I am going to introduce you to a transfer student!"

"Wow…" Everyone said.

I hope it's not me because I don't want to stand up in front of everyone. I looked over and Ichigo was looking at the skull thingy. Then out or nowhere it made this loud screeching noise, scaring the crap out of me and Ichigo. I just had to choose the seat next to him.

"Something wrong, Ichigo." Mizuiro asked.

"oh….no…my stomach hurts a little…." Ichigo said.

Yeah, right, that sure was a stomach ache.

"Who screams out loud when they have a stomach ache?" The teacher asked.

"Obviously, Ichigo does." I whispered to myself. "Hey, Ichigo. What was the loud noise coming from that thing?" I asked him.

"What? Huh! Wait you said on the train that you saw it now you can hear it!?" He looked shocked and his eyes were big.

"Of course I can see it dummy!" I said.

"All right, come in…. Huh, where did he go?" I heard the teacher say and everyone looked up. Then I saw Ichigo quickly stand up and run to the door. "Hey! Hey! Kurosaki!" The teacher yelled.

"I'm going to the restroom!" I heard Ichigo say.

"The restroom? Oh come on…." The teacher said. Then Chad and Orihime followed too. "Hey! Sado! And Inoue too?!" She said.

"We're going to the restroom!" They screamed down the hall.

"Liars!" The teacher said. "Inoue! Girls are supposed to hold onto thing like that until they get a stomach ache!"

"It hurts! I have to pee real bad!" Orihime called back.

"Alright! Just go already!" The teacher said.

"Teacher! I also have to go!" Keigo tried to leave.

"Not you, Asano!" She grabbed him before he could leave.

"What?! That's favoritism! You're favoring Ichigo and the others! Favoritism!" Keigo kept saying over and over again.

"Stop it already, Keigo…" I said, but of course he kept going at it. So I turned my gaze out the window. I gasped at what I saw. It looked like Ichigo, but he had on a black komono and what looked like a huge ass sword on his back. How did he change so fast and why is he running from the school? Then I noticed Tatsuki was looking out the window too and her eyes were big wait.

"Hey, Tatsuki." I whispered. "You can see him too right?"

She looked at me.

"Yes, I can. Do you know what is going on?" She asked.

"No, sorry." I said with an apologetic look.

She nodded in understanding.

"It's ok." She said.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Alright, students! The transfer student I was talking about this mourning has come! I'll introduce him to you!" The teacher said. "Alright, introduce yourself!"

"Shinji Hirako! Pleased to meet you-!" Shinji said.

"Hey! Hirako it's the other way around!" The teacher said.

"Pretty good, isn't it?" He asked. "I'm good at writing things backwards!"

"Oh, so that's it! Well, you'll be sitting…Ummmm… Wait! I almost forgot to mention we have another student her too. Stephanie please stand up and introduce yourself!" The teacher said.

*Oh god.*

"Hel…hello. My name is Stephanie MacDonald." I said.

"Hey! You said it wrong too!" The teacher said.

I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry."

"Alright, Shinji you will sit…."

"oh, teacher…. I'd like to sit next to a cute girl…" Shinj said.

"A cute girl?"

"Yeah."

"Then sit next to me."

*Wow I think this conversation will take a while.*

"What?" Shinji asked. "That's not what I want!" He complained.

"I see. Alright sit behind there!"

*Oh god she did not just point behind me and Ichigo!*

The guy came over and sat behind me, but next to Ichigo.

"So you're my neighbor. Let's be friends….Kurosaki." Shinji said.

*Wait! Ichigo didn't say his last name to this guy!* I turned around to see who this guy was.

"Y-Yeah! Pleased to meet you!" Ichigo said.

I looked at Shinji and he gave Ichigo a smile that would make goosebumps run up your spine. He then looked at me.

"Hey! It looks like I do get to sit by a cute girl after all!" Shinji said with a smile.

* You have got to be kidding me!*

The rest of the day was quiet though and I made it through the day. We arrived back at the house and I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when I heard.

"No! I don't want to live like this anymore! I want to go outside!"

*What the hell said that?! That was not anyones voice that was supposed to be in the house, but yet it was coming from Ichigo's room. Ichigo didn't bring anyone home with us. Did he?

I left the bathroom and went to his door and put my ear to it.

"I want to get friendly with busty girls!" The voice said.

"Shut up! Stop making a fuss! Yuzu and the others will hear you!" I heard Ichigo say.

*To late*

I quickly turned the knob and entered his room. Ichigo looked up shocked and surprised. I looked around searching for the voice and it brought me to a stuffed lion standing….Wait standing?!

"What is that?" I asked.

"uhhhhhh. This is not what it looks like!" The lion said.

I was so shocked it did the most embarrassing thing anyone could do in this situation. I passed out.

What will happen next? Who is this Shinji guy? Why the hell is a stuffed lion talking?! Find out next chapter in Human Friend. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to anyone that followed, favored, or reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter to my lovely story. In this chapter we find out who Shinji really is and Stephanie has to teach him a lesson of personal space. XD

I woke up the next mourning in my bed. I was tucked in and was in my pajamas. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I walked right passed Ichigo's door and it was open. I looked inside as I passed and saw a stuffed lion sitting on his bed.

*Oh yeah that thing was in my dream last night*

"How are you feeling?" a voice said.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking." I replied. *Wait*

I looked down and that stuffed lion was looking at me. We starred at each other for a couple of seconds when.

"You can talk!?" I screamed.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I." It said.

"Kon, You dumb ass!" I heard Ichigo say. "You're lucky no one is home besides us!"

"I was just asking if she was feeling better." Kon said.

"How the fuck can that thing talk!?" I yelled at Ichigo.

"It's a long story. Kon go back in the room!" Ichigo yelled.

"I refuse to be locked in that room one for ti..."

Ichigo kicked Kon into his room and slammed the door shut locking Kon in.

"You bastard let me out!" Kon screamed.

Ichigo looked at me and grabbed my uper arms.

"You can't tell anyone this, ok." He said.

"Only if you tell me what is up with you and that thing." I said.

"I am not a thing! I am a mod soul in a stuffed lion!" Kon said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo kicked the door.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said looking at me.

"Yesterday I saw you leaving the school in a black kimono with a sword on your back." I said to him.

His eyes got big and his gripped tightened.

"You saw me?" He said.

"Yes! Just like I can see that wooden skull thing that scared the shit out of me yesterday too!" I said.

"Ok. I guess since you will be staying with us that I can tell you somethings." He said and he let me go.

I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look.

"Either you tell me **everything** or I tell your family you have a stuffed talking lion in your room." I said.

"Ok. Fine! I'll tell you!" He said.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Me and Ichigo were walking to school after he told me everything. He told me from when he could see ghosts to when he saw Shinji last night. At first I didn't believe it until he left his body and showed me his soul reaper uniform. I was shocked and for the whole time walking to school we walked in silence, until.

"Be careful."

"Hmm?" I said.

"When I first saw you on that train I sensed that you had a strong spiritual pressure, but I didn't think much of it. Now you can see me and interact with my soul reaper body. Just be careful when I am out fighting. I don't want anything happening to you." Ichigo said.

He pulled me into a hug and I blushed. I had never been this close to a guy before to the point where they are hugging my. I nodded and told him that I would be safe.

We arrived at the school right after that and went to the classroom. Ichigo sat in hi seat and I sat in the one diagonal from his. When everything on my desk was set I looked at Ichigo and noticed he had a serious look on his face. Then his face went to annoyance and anger. His face just kept getting harder with anger. I turned back around and thought that maybe he needed to be left alone especially after last night from what he told me. I heard the door open to the classroom and I turned around to see Orihime run in followed by...Shinji?

"Good mourning, Ichigo!" Orihime and Shinji said.

*That was just plain weird.*

Ichigo looked surprised to see Shinji at school today too. I would be surprised too if someone who attacked me still came to school acting almost like nothing happened.

"Good mourning...ummmm...Shinji?" Orihime said.

"You remembered my name! Good mourning, Orihime!" Shinji said and then hugged Orihime surprising her.

"Hold on! Hold on a second!" Keigo said.

Shinji turned around with an annoyed look. "What is it? How noisy... Who are you?" He asked.

"Who am I? What's with that, 'I have been here longer than you' sort of attitude?!" Keigo said. "I-I've been her way, way longer!"

"You've already been hurt..." Mizuiro

"Anyway, let her go!" Keigo yelled. "Orihime, doesn't like it!"

"Are you stupid. If she didn't like it she would have screamed or hit me. She hasn't done anything. That means that she doesn't mind. Right Orihime?" Shinji asked.

"What's with that arrogant attitude?! You're the one that's doing something bad! I-Isn't that right?! I'm nt wrong!?...Am I?!" Keigo said.

"It's alright! You're not wrong. Leave him to me, Keigo." The red head said. She looked pissed almost like a demon.

"Ch-Chizuru!" Keigo said.

*Finally she has a name. Her name is Chizuru.*

Keigo and Chizuru started to rant again after Shinji. I felt kind of bad because Chizuru looked like she was about to murder him. Then I heard someone get up. I looked over and it was Ichigo standing up from his seat.

"Ichigo?" I asked.

He approached Shinji and then grabbed him dragging him to the door.

"Come here for a second, Shinji." Ichigo said.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Chizuru asked.

I thought Ichigo looked scary when I kicked him in the back of the head, but now that was terrifying.

**At the end of the day**

"Ichigo! Want to walk home together?" Keigo asked Ichigo.

"No, I am going to walk home by myself." He replied and he walked away, but stopped at the door. "Stephanie can you find your way home?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok. See ya later." He said.

"Bye."

I stood up and grabbed my things and said goodbye to everyone. As I was walking down the hall I was pulling my skirt down because it was still too short. I asked the school about another uniform, but they said they couldn't find any skirts for my long legs.

"Stephanie!"

*Oh god!*

I felt someone come up behind me and hug me. The hug was right under my boobs causing them to squish up a little and my skirt rose up a little.

"Stephanie! It's sooo good to finally meet you!" Shinji yelled.

"Stupid! Put me down I can't breathe and my skirt!" I yelled.

"You're so soft! I don't want too!" He said.

I grabbed his arm and flung him over my shoulder face first into the floor.

"Don't do that!" I yelled

"Sorry," He said. "Are you a soul reaper?" He asked.

"What?!"

"Don't what me?! You know what I am talking about!" He said.

"No, I am not a soul reaper!"

"Then how do you have such a high spiritual pressure?" He asked.

"I don't know, Ichigo said the same thing." I said. "Now if you don't mind I need to get home and do homework."

I walked passed him and out the door to the courtyard.

I arrived at the house in time to see Ichigo get elbowed my his dad. Then he got up and went to his room without a word and everyone else argued about Ishin not apologizing properly. I followed him up the stairs to see what was wrong. When I got to his door it was shut. I knocked on the door.

"Ichigo are you alright?" I asked.

I heard the door unlock and Kon poked his head out.

"Maybe you can make him feel better. Get in here!" Kon said then dragged me inside.

When I got in the room Ichigo was laying on his stomach on the bed.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you alright?" I asked as I sat next to him.

He sat up and looked around like he was looking for something. I fell off the bed because he scared me. Then I heard the voice. "See I am closer to you than I was a second ago. I am only going to get close until I swallow you up. Then you...will disappear." It said.

"What do I do?" I heard Ichigo say.

"Stephanie, when did you get in here?" He asked.

"A while. What was that voice?" I asked.

"Huh."

A knock on the door made us both look up and at the door.

"Brother, can I come in?" Karin said fro the other side.

"Karin..." Ichigo said.

"I want you to tell me...Ichigo. What's bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing is bothering me." He replied.

"I know...I know that you are a soul reaper." She said.

Ichigo and my eyes got big. How did she know? Then I felt something wrong. It felt like something was trying to ripple apart or open up. Then there was an explosion, but for some reason I was the only one that heard it because Ichigo and Karin kept talking. So I snuck out the door past Karin and ran out the front door. I needed to know what was going on around here especially since I am going to live here for a while.

**What will happen next? Where was that explosion and what caused it? Find out next chapter in Human Friend. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Human Friend. In this Chapter Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Ichigo's friends all come into action. I hope you enjoy! XD Remember to follow, favorite, or review and here ya go. The next chapter Grimmjow comes into town to cause chaos. :)

I soon as I got outside I booked it to the place where the noise was coming from. I panted as I ran past people dodging them to get to the source of the noise. As I kept going I realized that the source of the noise was from the park. Before I could enter there was a blast of energy and blue orbs moving quickly to the park. I ran faster having a bad feeling in my gut. I finally reached the clearing or the park only to find a huge crater and people collapse on the ground. I looked around and that is when I noticed two figures standing at the edge of the crater. One was large and tall. He had a bald lumpy head with a pigtail in the back. The other was pale white and was a regular sized man who had clack hair. They both were wearing kimonos, but they were white. As I kept starring at them I got a creepy feeling running up my spine. Then I noticed movement in the corner of my eye. I looked over and it was Tatsuki trying to get up off the ground.

"Tatsuki!" I yelled as I ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I feel like almost all my energy was sucked from me." She looked up and that was when she noticed that everyone was on the ground. "Oh god, are they dead?" She asked. "W-What happened?"

"I don't know I felt something over here so I ran as fast as I could."

"W-What are they?" Tatsuki asked.

"Who?" Then I felt as if something was looming over me.

"So…I can't suck out their souls with my Gonzui. Even if they are in the open or hiding. Doesn't that mean that they have strong souls! Right?" The large tall one said. "Ulquiorra, are they the ones?" He asked the other man.

"Look more carefully, idiot. The girl on the ground, her spirit is almost crushed just from you getting close to her." Ulqiorra said. "She's trash, but the other strangely doesn't seem affected by you at all."

"Sheesh. So it is just luck that she survived my Gonzui." The big one said.

I stood up and got in front of Tatsuki holding my arms out protecting her.

"My friend isn't trash!" I said glaring at the guy called Ulquiorra. "If you want to get to her you're going to have to go through me."

"Well, that won't be hard." The big guy said. He lifted up his foot and swung. "See ya!"

I kept my eye open and watched as his foot got closer. Then something went in front of me really and all movement stopped. Then I realized that Chad had stopped the guy's foot and his arm was transformed into a black, red, and white arm. I also realized that Orihime was in front of me holding her arms up.

"Huh. Who are you guys?" The big guy asked.

"Orihime, do as I told you. Take Tatsuki and Stephanie and go." Chad said.

"Okay. Be careful, Chad." She said.

I helped Orihime grab Tatsuki and we slowly walked towards the trees. I turned around and watched as we walked away to make sure Chad was ok.

"Ulquiorra, is he the one?" The big guy asked.

"Yammy, you should practice your pesquisa and learn to make your own judgments." Ulquiorra replied. "One glance should tell you. He is also trash."

"I see!" The man called Yammy said.

Chad pulled his arm back, clenched his fist, a glowing light appeared, and then he swung at Yammy. Then there was blood, blood everywhere. Not from Yammy, but from Chad. He went flying away from Yammy and hit the ground hard on his back. Orihime let Tatsuki go and all her weight was on my side now.

"Chad!" Orihime said. "Chad! Chad! Chad! Stay with me!"

I looked back at the men in shock wondering what just happened.

"Ulquiorra." Yammy said. "Is this girl trash too?"

"Yeah, trash!" Ulquiorra answered.

"Orihime, get away from there! Quickly!" I yelled.

It was too late. Yammy approached Orihime and then raised one finger. He then pushed his arm out as if to hit her with the one finger.

"Orihime!" I yelled.

"Santenkesshun…"

Then there was an orange light the formed into a shield. It blocked the finger, stopping it in its tracks.

"What is this girl?" Yammy said out loud.

"Sotenkishun!" Orihime yelled.

A light formed above Chads arm. Then the wound started to heal, almost like it was never there.

"What? You can heal?" Yammy asked quite surprised. "So that guys still alive?! What a stubborn guy!"

"You're a strange one…girl." I heard Ulqiorra say.

"Stephanie."

I looked up and saw Orihime raising her arms.

"Look after Chad and Tatsuki for a while, ok." She said.

"Wait, Orihime." I said.

"Tsubaki! Kotenzanshun…..reject!" Orihime yelled.

A light shot out of an orange globe in her hands and flew at Yammy. He stuck his hand out and stopped it with no effort. The piece that was in the shot got crushed into tiny pieces.

"What's this? A fly?" Yammy asked.

"T-Tusbaki! No!" She said.

"What do you want to do, Ulquiorra? She has a rare power. Should we take her alive and present her to Aizen?" He asked.

"Aizen?" Orihime asked.

Who is Aizen? Why am I standing here when I can help?

"No, that's not necessary. Erase her, Yammy." Ulqiorra said.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled as I started to run to Orihime.

"Stephanie, go! Leave and take Tatsuki with you!" Orihime said.

"But!"

"Just go!" She yelled.

As I was about grab Tatsuki and leave when something was thrown and prevented me leaving. It was a trash can. I turned around and Yammy was smiling.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

For a big guy he moved fast and I mean he was right behind me. He brought his hand back and then swung it back. He was going to hit me and if that made contact there was no doubt that I would die and so would Tatsuki.

"No!" Orihime yelled.

I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came.

"Are you alright?" I know that voice

I opened my eyes.

"Ichigo?"

The point of his blade was pointed at Yammy's hand and Ichigo was in front of me, shielding me.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yammy asked.

"Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Sorry for being late guys." He said.

"Sorry…I'm sorry, Ichigo. If only I was stronger"

"Don't apologize, Orihime and don't worry. I'll take care of these guys." He said. "Stephanie, are you hurt at all?"

"No, Ichigo, I am fine." I replied.

"Good. My dad would kill me if I had to tell him you got beat up on my watch." He said. "Bankai!"

The wind picked up and a blast of energy came from Ichigo reaching towards the sky. When the dust cleared Ichigo's clothes changed to a top that was long and split into two at the bottom. There was red underneath the top. His sword was no longer big, but long, black, and sharp.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"Stephanie, Orihime, stay back." He said.

"Alright." We both said.

"Bankai? Hey, Ulquiorra…..This guy…"

"Yeah. Who would have thought your silly maneuvers would smoke him out so easily." Ulquiorra said. "Orange hair, black bankai. No doubt about it. He's our target, Yammy."

"I saved u the trouble of searching, huh?" Yammy said. "Suete!"

He threw a punch at Ichigo, but Ichigo stopped it with his sword with no effort at all.

"Are you the one who hurt Chad's right arm?" Ichigo asked.

"Hah! So what if I did?" Yammy asked.

Ichigo jumped in that air dicing Yammy's right arm off and then landed behind him.

"My arm! My arm!" Yammy yelled over and over again holding where his arm used to be.

Ichigo turned back around and ran towards Yammy again going for another swing. Yammy punched the ground missing Ichigo who jumped and landed next to him.

"Damn, you brat!" Yammy yelled.

"You can still stand. You're tough, all right." Ichigo said.

"It seems you're having a hard time. Shall I take over?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Shut up!"

Yammy grabbed his sword and was about to pull it out.

"You have to resort to your zanpakto for a foe like him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I said, shut up!"

"Switch places!" Creepy Voice said.

What where did that come from? There is no one else around.

"If you switch with me, I'll take care this guy!" The voice said.

That's when the beating started. Yammy kicked Ichigo, Orihime tried to help him, but yammy hit her sending her flying towards Chad. Then he proceeded to keep beating Ichigo up.

"Ichi…" A wave of energy hit me. Then everything started to get dark, my vision was going, and my body was numb. Then there was darkness.

When I woke up there was dust everywhere. I felt someone next to me and I looked to see who it was. I looked down and in my hand was a black hair and attached to that was Yammy's head. It wasn't decapitated, but he was unconscious and beaten to a pulp. I looked up and everyone was staring at me shocked and scared. Ichigo was with two new people. One was a black woman with purple hair and the other was a white man with a hat and clogged shoes.

"What's…What's going on?" I stuttered.

Right when I was going to ask again one of them vanished and I was moved over by Ichigo. When I looked over Yammy was awake again and looked pissed.

"I will handle this." The lady said.

"ok." The man said.

"The lady went at Yammy and hit in repeatedly until he went down again. She then walked over to Orihime and asked her a question, but I didn't hear. The man came over and picked up ichigo's head to give him a small white capsule.

"Will he be alright?" I asked looking at Ichigo with concern.

"Well, you made it just in time before he was to severely hurt." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Before he could answer Yammy was back up and shot a red energy at the lady and Orihime. Dust went everywhere and I couldn't see Orihime anywhere.

"That'll teach you! I pulverized you!" Yammy said. "No one can dodge my sero from this range."

When the dust was gone the man was in front of Yammy and he had a sword pointed at him.

"Who are you?! Whaddya do?!" Yammy asked. "How did you live through my sero?!"

"Well you see. If I deflected it, I would have put the others in danger." The man said. "So I just used something similar to offset it."

I was watching and Ichigo had his arm around my shoulder and I was holding him in sitting position as we watched.

"What?"

"If you don't believe me, shall I demonstrate it? Scream…..Benhime!" A red light shot out of the swords toward Yammy. Before it could reach him, Ulquiorra got in front and grabbed it with his hand and sent it flying in the air away from them. Everyone was shocked to see that he was able to do that. How strong is he?

"Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra raised his hand and his Yammy in the stomach with the back of it. This caused him to stumble back and kneel on the ground from the impact and pain.

*Wow, Just one hit from him and Yammy is down on one knee.*

"What was that for?" Yammy asked.

"Fool! The blood's gone to your head, Yammy." Ulquiorra said. "Those two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi. At your level, you don't stand a chance against them. Retreat."

He waved his hand and a ripple in the space formed and a black portal was made.

"Running away?" Yoruichi asked.

"A very foolish taunt. The two of you would fight me while trying to protect trash who are on the verge of death?" Ulquiorra said. "Surely, you know the odds lie in my favor. In any case, our mission is over. We'll report to Lord Aizen…that the wannabe Soul Reaper he has set his eyes on…is trash. Not even worth killing."

*Wow, he is a jerk and a smartass*

I looked at Ichigo who just kept his head down looking at the ground.

*Ichigo*

We arrived back at the house before the rain fell. I put Ichigo on the bed after they patched him up. Kon was laying on him and he said he would watch Ichigo so I left. Before I could get halfway down the hall there was a crash. I turned back around and went into his room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't ignore me!" I heard kon say, but it was so far away. "I'm going to find a cute gal.

I looked at the window to notice that there was a hole and so I walked over. I saw Ichigo's eyes flicker to me and watch me as I walked to the window. I looked out and saw Kon on the ground with stuffing everywhere.

"Hey get back up here! Someone needs to watch Ichigo!" I yelled.

"You do it! It's too depressing in there!" He yelled back and then Yuzu came running out yelling about someone outside. I ducked on Ichigo's bed hiding from sight and I heard Yuzu yell about kon being outside. When I looked up they were gone and no one was in sight. I looked at Ichigo and saw he was still looking at me. He saw and quickly looked away blushing. That was when I remembered that he is wearing nothing, but boxers or shorts. (I don't know XD)

"I am very sorry, Ichigo." I said as my face turned red.

*This is sooo embarrassing*

As I went to leave and get off his bed. I felt my movement stop as a hand was clasped around my wrist stopping me. Ichigo's eyes were on me watching me and I watched him, waiting for something.

"Stay." He said.

*What?! He wants me to stay with him?*

"ok."

I really didn't know what to do so I walked to the head of his bed. He lifted his head and I sat down. He placed his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I placed my hand on his head and lightly patted it.

"If this keeps up. Damn!" He yelled and punched the pillow next to me. He flipped onto his stomach and relaxed again. "How?" He asked. "How where you able to stop him before he killed me?"

"Ichigo, I don't understand." I said.

Before I could even react he grabbed me and we flipped so he was on top. He pinned my arms above my head and looked at me.

"What did you do?!" He yelled.

"I-I don't remember! I blacked out and woke up with him unconscious!" I said.

"You really don't remember?" He asked.

"No."

I felt my wrists were let go and he landed on top of me. His face was in the crook of my neck and his eyes were closed. I slowly reached down and started to pet his head again. This made him relax and he snuggled closer to me. I almost squeaked when his arms wrapped around my body and he pulled me closer to him. Before I could say anything his breathing slowed and he was in a deep sleep.

*Looks like I am going to be here for the night*

I closed my eyes, relaxed and was asleep within minutes.

**Next mourning**

I woke up to movement on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light coming in from the window. The weight on top of me shifted and I felt something push into my boobs. I opened my eyes fully and looked down. I saw Ichigo still on top of me and….His face was on my boob! What the hell! I grabbed him and flipped him off of me.

"Ahhhhh!"

He landed on the floor with a loud thud and started to roll around in pain.

"What the hell!?"

"What do YOU mean 'What the hell'? I should be asking that!" I yelled. "You were sleeping on my breasts!"

"Was flipping me onto the ground really necessary?!" He asked.

"I think in this situation it was!" I yelled.

I glared at him and I saw that he was blushing and looking away from me the whole time. I sighed.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I was kind of awake anyways." He said.

My eye twitched with annoyance and I jumped in the air screaming at him.

"You still didn't get?! You pervert!"

"W-Wait!"

*This is going to be a very long day*

**At school**

I was sitting in my chair waiting for class to start when.

"No! Wh-What's wrong, Orihime?! You're hurt!" Chizuru yelled.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs." She replied.

I watched them as Chizuru freaked out about Orihime's broken arm and hurt head. I saw Ichigo walk into the room and went to say something to Orihime, but just walked off and sat on his desk. I then saw Orihime run out the hall saying she had to go to the bathroom and Chizuru following her. I looked at Ichigo and he looked deep in thought so I left him alone for him to think.

A couple of minutes went by when I need to go to the bathroom. I stood up and Ichigo looked at me.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

He nodded and looked ahead again. I walked to the door and went to open it when I heard voices.

"So? Where is it?" Someone asked.

"I don't know." A Woman said.

"Hey, when we were leaving, you had that note." Another said.

"I lost it." The woman said.

"What're you doing?"

"C'mon Renji, You show us the way. You know your way around the world of the living right?"

"You've been here too!" A deep voice said.

"Just for an instant."

"Stop your rambling!" A boy's voice said. "Just search for the spiritual pressure."

"Guys here wear such weird clothes."

"It's called a uniform." The deep voice answered again. "Students on this side are required to wear it and leave me alone!"

They kept rambling on and they got louder and louder until…

"Her it is. This is the room." The boy's voice said.

Right when I was about to open the door to see it swung open and I ran into a strong thick chest.

"Woah! Hey, are you ok?"

I looked up and there was a guy standing in front of me. He had dark red hair that looked like it was spiked and put up. He had on the school uniform and he had a white cloth wrapped around his head. It looked like there were tattoos on his body and it looked like he was very muscular.

"Renji, move!" A girl said.

Then he went tumbling forward and we both collided and fell.

*Why do I meet guys in the most awkward ways? Why me?*

He was really heavy and my arms were trapped under his chest. I looked up and he pulled up a little and looked down. I thought I was the only one blushing, but apparently so was he.

"I am really sorry for that." He said.

"It's ok. This isn't the first time it has happened and probably won't be the last." I said.

He laughed and got off of me. He put his hand down, I grabbed it, and he pulled me onto my feet.

"Rangiku, what the hell!" He yelled.

"What? You were just standing there." The lady called Rangiku said.

He turned around and looked behind me.

"Sup, Ichigo." Renji said.

"Renji…Ikkaku…Yumichika….Rangiku….Toshiro?!" Ichigo said.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro said or the captain.

"What are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Orders from above." Reanji said. "Who is this girl?"

Everyone's eyes turned to me making me feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know, but we need her to leave." Toshiro said.

"Hey, its ok she knows everything." Ichigo said.

"Everything?" Renji asked.

"Yes. I know about everything and how Ichigo is a soul reaper. My name is Stephanie MacDonald." I said and stuck my hand out.

Renji came forward and grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Hey, My name is Renji Abara." Renji said and he smiled at me. "This is Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Captain Hitsugaya."

"It's nice to meet you guys and Captain." I said.

"Finally, someone who respects their elders." Toshiro said.

After I was introduced to everyone they talked about things called Arrancars. Ichigo looked really confused.

"It's those guys that beat you up the other day!" I heard a voice.

We looked over at the window and there was girl standing there. She was short with black hair and she was also wearing a uniform.

"Rukia…"

She then jumped and kicked Ichigo in the face and landed on the ground.

"Wh-What the hell was that for, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Renji then grabbed Ichigo and held his arms up and then Rukia slapped him multiple times. She then grabbed him with a gloved hand by the hair and pulled him out of his body.

"What's with that sorry look? Come with me!" Rukia said.

His regular body went limp and Rukia pulled his soul reaper body out the window.

"I knew this would happen." Rangiku said.

"Yeah. He's always so much trouble." Renji said.

"Well that look on his face would make anyone do that."

"Did Ichigo die?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?"

"I told you they were trouble."

"Yeah, Especially the guy with the red hair and tattoos."

"Don't let them bother you Renji. It's just human silly talk."

I turned and looked at the students.

"Don't you guys have somewhere else to be?!" I yelled.

"What is your problem?"

"The fact that some little boys can't just shut up and mind their own business!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well that baldy over there shouldn't have the fake sword."

"What did you just say?! I'll dice you to ribbon." Ikkaku yelled.

"I will help you!" Yumichika said.

*I already have one trouble maker on my hands and now I have more…..Someone help me!*

Thanks to hector4349, ShadowDemon28 for following, favoring, and review this story or my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait guys, but I had midterms all week and I had to study and I also got sick on Friday and was still kind of not feeling well on Saturday. Anyways, here is the next chapter to Human Friend and a special someone finally arrived in this chapter. Everyone loves him, especially me! XD Thanks to **itachiluver**, **DaedraChild**, **jacob2119**, **GrimmyRayne**, **shina15yuki98**, **Gajeel-rocks**, and **warrioroftheravens** for following, favoring, or reviewing I really appreciate it. :)

I heard running coming from the hallway heading our way. The ikakku was trying to beat some of the kids up and then.

"Hey! Who in the world is stirring things up without me?!" Kiego yelled.

Ikakku got in front of him and looked at kiego with this death stare. Poor kiego looked like the devil is standing right in front of him.

"Huh. What the hell are you looking at?" Ikkaku grasped keigo's shirt and pulled him close. "I'll grind you up, make meatballs, fry you crisp into a minced fish and eat you up! Damn you!"

"Why don't you put him down please?" Begging him so he wouldn't hurt my new friend.

"Why should I?! Why shouldn't I just kill him here?!" He pulled kiego higher and was about to beat him up.

*I don't think so buddy!*

"Here is why. I have something for you." Clenching my fist behind my back.

He set keigo down and looked at me.

"What?!"

BAM

I hit him on the head and sent him flying against the wall.

"Because I asked nicely and if you don't let my friend go, I will pulverize you!" I screamed at him.

"I think I like this girl!" Smiled at me.

"I think she and I can become best friends!" Matsumoto proclaimed and she hugged me.

"I knew someone still loved me!" Kiego yelled and hugged me too.

*Again I say that 'why do I always get stuck with the crazy people?'*

"Your dead bitch!" Ikakku lunged at me, but Matsumoto hit his head and stopped him.

"Hey, do you want me to tell Yachiru." She said.

"Don't do that please." He begged.

I noticed that keigo was still hugging me and I looked at him. His eyes were looking behind me and he looked mesmerized. I turned and followed his gaze and I was about to kick him in the nuts when.

"That's a naughty uniform, sister!" He yelled and jumped a matsumoto.

When he got too close she flicked her wrist and hit him in the face. He fell to the ground in pain twitching.

"Alright guys let's head out." Matsumoto said as she started to walk off with Ikakku in front of her. Renji stopped though and looked at me.

"It was nice meeting you. If you ever want to hang out with an actual cool person instead of Ichigo, come and find me." He smiled at me.

"Alright." I smiled back.

"Keigo, don't lay on the ground. You look like a floor mat."

"Hahahaha!"

**Two hours later**

After school I stay with kiego and Mizuiro. We walked around town and talked about thing that we liked to do. Mizuiro was on his phone most of the time, but he still talked to us. Kiego kept saying that Ichigo was leaving him and that everyone was being mean to him. He went on like that for a couple of minutes while I and Mizuiro talked about school activities.

"Yeah…It hit me in that instant! A uniform, depending on who's wearing it, can become a lethal blade! A blade that can turn us into nothingness!" He cried.

"Will you pipe down? Or we will leave you behind." Mizuiro complained.

"Huh? Wait! Hey, hold it will you?!" He ran after us.

That instant I was hit with a large amount of energy blasting down on me. I looked up and I saw what looked like a dragon.

"Huh? What is that?" I heard kiego ask.

"I'm going to leave you both behind!" Mizuiro yelled.

"Wait! Stephanie, aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I probably need to head home guys. It was really nice to hand out with you. Call me when you want to do it again!" I yelled as I ran the opposite direction.

I walked for a while trying to find out where the energy was coming from. Then I came to an old building and I stopped. I hid behind the corner and looked around it at the top of the building. There is what looked like a guy sitting on the top of the building with his eyes closed. He had blue hair and had a white kimono on.

*Just like those guys the other day that attacked Tatsuki*

Then I felt more energy coming from somewhere else. I looked around and that is when I noticed a rip in the sky. It was black and there looked to be figures in it. The figures came out of the rip and stood in midair in front of the blue haired guy.

"Is this everyone?" He asked and finally opened his eyes and looked at them.

I looked at the new people and there was five of them. One was blond with a bone on his head. Another on was very thin and tall he had another bone on his head that stuck out to the side. Another looked a little younger and he also had a mask covering his head and part of his face with a cloth on it. There was a red head that was very tall and a mask on his face. The last was kind of fat with black hair and he had a mask on his face too.

"Did anyone see you?!" The guys asked.

"Of course not. Grimmjow."

"Yes. What?" The guy named Grimmjow asked.

"On the journey to meet with you I detected spiritual pressures. There were many and they were strong." The tall thin guys proclaimed.

"Open your peciscias!" He yelled

They all closed their eye and it looked like they were searching for something in their head.

"Just as I thought, there are many more! Well the soul society I guess. Must be reinforcements. It's grown complex all thanks to you, if you've done your job this wouldn't have happened, your soft, Ulquiorra! D Roy, Shawlong, Edrad, Illfort, Nakeem! There's no need to hold back if they have any spiritual pressure at all I want them dead. So, let's begin. No rest until everyone is caught. You will show them no mercy. If they show even a glimmer of spiritual pressure kill them! Don't let a single one escape! Let's go!" He yelled.

"What about the ease dropper?" D Roy asked.

"I will take care of it." He replied with a smirk.

*oh, no. they know I am here. I have to leave*

I looked up and the five men dashed off in different directions. I looked up at the guy above and he was looking directly at me with a smirk on his face. Then he jumped from his spot and came at me. I turned and ran as fast as I could away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I heard him behind me.

I ran through the buildings hoping to lose him, but every time I looked back he was hot on my trail. The chase seemed to last hours, but it was only minutes before I couldn't run anymore and I stopped. When I looked up I saw that I just trapped myself at a dead end.

"Well, well, well look what we have here."

I turned around and saw that he was right there about ten feet from me.

"I know you. You're that girl that beat Yammy up." Smirking at me.

"So, what?" sneering at him.

He then started to stalk towards me so I walked backwards away from him. I only got a couple of steps before I felt the wall hit my back making me remember that I was now cornered and nowhere to go. His grin got bigger and he then lunged at me trying to grab me. I tried to avoid it, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I swung my other arm around and kept hitting him on the chest. He was very muscular and firm, so my hits did nothing.

"Hahaha! I think I can have a lot of fun with you!" Grimmjow laughed and pulled me closer to the point that I was stuck between his arms and his chest.

*I need to get away from him and fast! What should I do?!*

What will happen next? Will Stephanie get away from Grimmjow or is she trapped? Find out on the next chapter of Human Friend. Cliffhanger for you guys XD I will update as soon as I can guys, but I have school and I don't know how this week will plan out. I will make sure that before next week there is another chapter. Please review, follow, or favor I really appreciate it and I encourage reviewing the most. I love feedback guys, so don't be afraid to give me your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hahaha! I think I can have a lot of fun with you!" Grimmjow grinned at me.

I was stuck between his chest and his arms at this point. My arms were trapped between my body and his chest. Our faces were only inches apart and he had on the biggest rape face in the entire world.

"Let me go you pervert!" I was thrashing in his strong grip trying to get out, but the harder I tried the more tired I got.

I kept going like that for a couple of minutes until I finally got exhausted and went limp in his arms. I put my forehead on his chest and closed my eyes trying to regain my strength.

"Are you done now?"

The rumble in his chest as he said that sent a shiver down my spine. I could feel his muscles against my body.

*What the hell is that?! A six pack?! Man why aren't most guys ripped like this?!*

"Not yet!" I kicked him in the shin and then when my arms were release I punched him in the nuts.

"DAMN!" He yelled as he grabbed his private part and glared at me. "You're dead!"

I felt energy far away from us vanish out of thin air. I turned and looked in that direction and that is when I felt Ichigo's energy coming from the same place.

"Damn it, D Roy!"

I heard Grimmjow yell before I felt something hit me from behind and then I was slung over a shoulder. Before I could comprehend what was happening we were in the air. He had a strong grip on me and it felt like he wasn't going to let me go no matter what.

"Where are we going?! Put me down!" I demanded.

He ignored me and we arrived at the destination in a matter of seconds. There was a cool breeze in the air and in it were little sparks of energy.

"What?! Was D Roy killed? Oh well. I'll just have to kill the two of you together. How do you do, Soul Reapers. I'm arrancar Seis, Grimmjow!"

We slowly lowered to the ground and landed. As soon as his feet hit the ground a wave of energy went flying around us.

"Which one? I'm asking which one is the strongest one?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Leave them alone you jerk! Let me go so I can kick your ass!" I screamed.

"Calm down, dammit! I won't do anything to you...yet!" He said.

"He has Stephanie!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo we have to retreat!" Rukia yelled.

"We can't just leaver her with him!" He yelled back.

There was a sudden movement and then a groan. I looked behind me and Grimmjow's hand was in Rukia's stomach.

"I guess this isn't the one."

"D-Damn it."

He picked her up and then flung her to the ground. I watched in horror as she started to bleed out. I pushed on him and to my surprise he let me land on my feet. I ran to Rukia and kneeled beside her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and ran at Grimmjow.

Before he reached him a blast of blue energy came from Grimmjow knocking Ichigo back. That was when I noticed something black on Grimmjow's back. It was the number six and there was a hole right next to it. Ichigo came back again and swung with his sword, but was blocked with one arm by Grimmjow, almost like it was nothing to him. Grimmjow sent him flying in the air and turned and looked at me.

"This may be a while, so wait right here. I don't want to chase you later." Grimmjow said smirking at me. Then he turned back to Ichigo. "Hey! Are you making fun of me, Soul Reaper? I don't feel like killing as you are at all. Show me your bankai while I am holding back on you. If not, you are going to get a big hole in you just like that soul reaper laying over there!"

"You bastard! Bankai!"

"That's more like it!"

They engaged in an intense fight practically destroying everything in their path. I looked at Rukia and she was barely breathing. I looked at Ichigo as he fought and it looked like he was struggling.

*Come one, Ichigo, you got this*

He tried to hit Grimmjow with his sword, but Grimmjow grabbed it and flung Ichigo away from him. The street got dug up at he tried to stop and jumped into the air. Grimmjow flashed in front of him and swung a fist missing Ichigo, by an inch. Ichigo swung his sword again hoping for contact, but was stopped by Grimmjow again. Grimmjow swung his leg and hit Ichigo in the gut. He then went flying at another part of town and cement went flying everywhere. Grimmjow dove towards him and out of my sight. For some reason I didn't like them leaving my sight at all.

"Go."

"Huh."

"I can look after Rukia-San. You go and get Ichigo, Pyon." Rukia's human body said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I took off towards where the fighting continued.

When I arrived there was an explosion and the road in front of me was destroyed. I ran closer until I heard a voice.

"You call this you Bankai? Don't disappoint me will ya, Soul Reaper! You used bankai and the only thing that improved was your speed? Huh?" Grimmjow yelled.

"Getsugatensho!" Ichigo sent a blast of red energy at Grimmjow and it hit him directly.

When the dust dispersed Grimmjow was covered in scars and was bleeding.

"What was that trick just now? Ulquiorra didn't say anything about that in his report, soul reaper!"

"So maybe I won't disappoint you, huh, arrancar?!"

"Now we're talking, soul reaper! Finally….you're worth killing!"

*oh no, Ichigo!*

'Ichigo! What are you laughing at?! You're sure taking your time. Huh? What can you do alone?'

*Where is that voice coming from?! That doesn't matter now!*

"Ichigo!" I yelled and ran to him.

He turned to me and horror filled his eyes.

"What are you doing?! Get awa….!" Before he could finish he started to sway. I ran up to him and caught him before he fell.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just go!" He said.

"No! I am not leaving you!"

"Now it's my turn!"

Ichigo grabbed me and forced me to look at him.

"Run!"

I turned and looked at Grimmjow and saw him pulling his sword, when a figure appeared. It grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Put down your sword….Grimmjow." He said.

He was darker and had black hair. He wore these weird glasses and a white kimono like Grimmjow.

"Tosen!"

"Tosen?! The captain who disappeared with Aizen!?" Ichigo asked.

"Who?" I said.

"Why are you here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why..you ask? You really don't understand? Infiltrating the world of the living on your own…..mobilizing five arrancars without permission. And losing. All are against orders. You understand, don't you? Lord Aizen is quite upset….Grimmjow. Let's go." Tosen said and flicked his wrist opening a black portal. "Your punishment awaits in Hueco Mundo."

"All right!" Grimmjow replied.

They started to walk towards the portal and leave when.

"Wait! Where're you going?!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow turned around and looked at us.

"Shut up! I'm going home…..to Hueco Mundo."

"No way! You came and attacked?! And now you're leaving?!" I yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ichigo sneered. "Come down! Our match isn't over!"

"Ichigo, wai!"

"Shut up! The one who's life was spared because of this was yours, soul reaper! I can tell just from your current state. That earlier technique also damaged you as well. You probably had two or three shots left, right?"

Ichigo looked at him with a shocked expression and he flinched in my arms.

"But even if you could use it even more times you wouldn't beat me in my release state! "

"Release state?" I asked.

"Don't forget my name! And pray that you never hear it again! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! The next time you hear it, you're dead! Oh. And girl! I will be back, don't you worry!" He winked at me and the portal closed.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" I whispered.

He didn't answer, instead he just passed and collapsed on top of me.

"Ichigo!"

What will happen to Stephanie and Ichigo? Will Grimmjow ever leave her alone? Find out in the next chapter guys! XD Sorry it was short, but I wanted to upload another chapter for you guys.


End file.
